Tatoo of Destiny
by Kaolyn
Summary: On est où là? Attends... On est dans le monde de One Piece! Et... C'est quoi ce tatouage énorme que j'ai dans le dos? Akina, une fan de One Piece, se retrouve dans ce monde d'un jour à l'autre sans comprendre. Perdu, comment va-t-elle faire pour survivre? (bon, le résumé est nulle, je sais). Histoire d'un OC
1. Prologue

Bonjour, tout le monde! Voici ma toute première fic que j'écris. Ne me jettez pas de tomates parce que y'a trop de fautes d'orthographes, s'il vous plaît!

Bon, je devrais normalement être entrain de réviser mes examens... Mais c'est pas grave! Ah, sinon, pour ceux qui ont passé le bas de français, vous avez remarquez qu'il y avait écrit SEME dans le repère? _Obsédée. _Mais euh! Bon j'arrête de parler de ma vie.

Voici la fic!

* * *

Elle cliqua sur le lien indiqué et un nouvel onglet s'ouvrit. Sur l'écran devenu complètement devenu noir brilla une écriture blanche

"Destiny Breaker"

Un symbole blanc était représenté juste en dessous des écritures. Un rond remplis de petits signes bizarres. Elle lui rappela étrangement les tatouages hennés.

"C'est ça le site de RP dont elle me parlait? C'est class comme nom Destiny Breaker. Je dois faire quoi, maintenant." se dit-elle pour elle même.

Elle coulissa sa souris sur l'écran mais il n'y avait rien d'autres. Elle essaya de cliquer un peu partout mais toujours rien. Son ordinateur buggait? Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le site. Soudain elle entendit une voix femininel'appelait

'On mange!"

Elle se leva de la chaise et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle à manger quand elle sentit un coup sur sa tête. EllE se retournera pourboisé le responsable. Son frère lui souria.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

Il rigola et continua son chemin pour aller s'installer sur sa chaise dans la salle à manger.

"Pourquoi tu cries comme ça, Akina?" lui demanda sa mère en posant le plat sur la table.

"C'est l'autre con qui m'a frappé" répondit la jeune fille en se massant la tête.

Elle sentit tout d'un coup un projectile lui arrivait dans le dos. Elle se retourna pour la deuxième fois en fronçant les sourcils. C'était son petit frère qui lui était rentré dedans en courant. Il sautillait sur place tout excité, les yeux la fixant plein d'étoiles.

"Quoi?" lui dit-elle énervée.

"J'ai atteint le level 30 à LOL!"

"Oh, c'est juste ça." dit son autre frère qui les avait écouté!

"Je vais tous pouvoir vous battre maintenant! J'en vais t'en coller une Akio!"

"Dans tes rêves." répondit l'aîné.

"Asseyez-vous Natsu, Akina. Et toi, Akio, arrête de provoquer ton frère. Bande geek." dit-elle en soupirant.

"Si même maman s'y met." lui rétorqua Akio gentiment à sa mère qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'influence qu'avait ses enfants dans son langage.

Pendant le dîner, la conversation avait viré sur qui serait le plus fort dans les Mugiwara s'ils organisaient une battle royale.

"Luffy, c'est le capitaine, c'est le plus fort."s'écriait joyeusement le plus petit.

"Tu sous-estime beaucoup trop Zoro. Il laisse toujours sa place à Luffy mais s'il se battait avec lui, j'en suis sur qu'il le défoncerait."

"Moi, j'aurais dit Nami."

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur soeur avec des yeux ronds.

"C'est la seule qui arrive à abattre tout l'équipage juste avec son poing.

"Pas faux." constata Akio "Mais ça serait trop fort de voir leur combat en vrai."

"Tellement..." dit-elle en bavant mentalement.

"Espèce de fangirl"

"Merci pour le compliment, Akio." lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent à argumenter sur tout et n'importe quoi en mangeant. Même sa mère y mettait du sien. Elle en savait beaucoup sur ce sujet à cause de ses enfants. Akina, se rappela qu'elle avait justement eue le même genre de conversation tout à l'heure avec une amie sur internet.

* * *

Voili, voilà. C'etait le prologue. Un peu court je sais, mais ça va arriver, vous inquiètais pas. ^^

Et je vous redemande de ne rien me lancer dessus à cause des fautes d'orthographes. ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnappée

Bonjour, me revoilà!

Tout d'abord je remercie tout ce qui sont passé par là et surtout Simili D Axel, Magic Time, Akayui, la vague folle et kinkin pour leur reviews. Je m'attendais pas à en avoir dès le premier chapitre alors cinq, j'étais tellement heureuse que je sautais sur place.

Simimi D Axel: Ils ont tous la même réaction, moi j'ai pris l'exemple d'une amie à moi ^^

Magic-Time: Merci, surtout de ne pas me jeter de tomates sur l'orthographe parce qu'on me le dit souvent. Mais il faudra attendre pour les Chapeau de pailles, parce que c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Akayui: Moi aussi je suis assez contente de mes prénoms alors que je les ai pas chercher très longtemps. Sauf pour Akina, elle... ^^'

La vague folle: Et donc voilà la suite!

Kinkin: J'essaierai de faire encore plus attention. Mais j'ai remarqué que l'iPad avait un système de correcteur automatique assez ... étrange , surtout pour coller les mots ^^' Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer. ^^ Je pense que je me sentirais presque mal strône me vouvoyais. (moi aussi je peux te tutoyer?)

Enfin les vacances! J'attendais que ça. Et pour fêter ça, un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent qui était surtout une sorte de prologue. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui ne sont pas expliqué mais ça arrivera plus tard, il ne faut pas s'inquiétais.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Aie"

La jeune fille avait atterri sur quelque chose de dur qui s'écrasa sous son poids. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir une pièce assez sombre. Elle essaya de se relever mais la situation ne l'aidait pas. Son corps jonchait au milieu de tonneaux. Elle les repoussa plus ou moins bien pour se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes. Elle enleva la poussière recouvrant ses vêtements. C'était endroit avait vraiment besoin d'être dépoussiérer. La pièce rempli de tonneau était recouverte d'une couche de poussière qu'on ne pouvait même pas qualifié de fine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle se trouvait mais la pièce ressemblait à une cave. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un escalier à sa droite. Elle le fixa pendant de longues minutes, en silence. Elle ne savait pas du tout qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais fixait un escalier n'allait la mener à rien. Elle monta l'escalier, et tira sur la trappe. Celle-ci résistait, elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Elle réessaya de nombreuse fois, elle allait abandonner mais elle tira une nouvelle fois sur la trappe qui s'ouvrit d'un coup sans prévenir et son corps surpris tomba jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, dans les tonneaux.

"C'est pas vrai" grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'écroulait dans ces fichus tonneaux. Elle se releva pur remonter les escaliers et sortit de la cave. C'était sûrement à cause du manque de lumière mais si elle avait mieux observé, elle l'aurait pu distinguer sur le plafond une gravure assez ancienne qui aurait pu lui sembler familière.

Elle était dans une pièce circulaire fait de pierre. L'état des lieux était encore pire que la cave. Les murs était parsemé de fissures, des plantes grimpantes s'était nichés dans les murs et recouvraient une grande partie des murs. Elle devait se trouver dans une ancienne tour, en tout cas, de ce qu'il en restait. Elle releva la tête pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de toit, qui avait du s'écrouler il y a très longtemps. Elle pu observer le ciel. Un ciel bleu, très beau mais qui lui sembla quelque peu iréelle. Elle n'avait jamais bleu comme celui-ci dans le ciel. Elle resta la, à contempler le ciel, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Combien de temps était passée? Elle n'en savait rien, subjugué par ce ciel comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle se décida enfin à détourner la tête vers l'ouverture de la tour et en sortit.

Elle marchait sur un sentier qui partait de la tour et qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec émerveillement. Elle ne pouvait dire précisément ce qui l'émerveillé à ce point, elle n'avait jamais eu un grand intêret pour les plantes. Pourtant cette forêt attisait sa curiosité au plus au point. Elle se sentait telle une exploratrice à la découverte d'un nouveau monde. Tout lui paraissait extraordinaire et invraisemblable. Ses pieds nus foulait l'herbe verte, beaucoup trop verte à son goût. La pelouse de son lycée était beaucoup plus jaunâtre et sèche. Cette herbe-ci était d'un vert brillant etla fraicheur de l'herbe était un plaisir pour ses pieds. Elle continuait à marcher dans ce monde féerique. Mais plus elle avançait, plus de bruits venaient rompre cette féerie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle précipita son pas, le vacarme venait de la direction du sentier. Elle arriva à la fin eu sentier et déboucha sur un espace ouvert. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle. C'était un village qui brûlait. Les feux consumait les maisons. Elle entendait des cris, de pleurs. Tout son corps était paralysés devant cette horreur qui la surprenait de façon innatendu. Que faire? Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était de regarde ce spectacle de flammes.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui venait de derrière. Elle se retourna brusquement pour entrevoir une lame qui passa juste à côté d'elle. Elle fixa la marque dans la terre à quelque centimètres d'elle et releva ses yeux. Un homme assez costaud se tenait devant elle, avec un sabre dans sa main. Son corps trembla d'effroi. Elle ne s'était pas rendu qu'il s'était glissé derrière elle. Maintenant, son seul chemin de fuir était bloqué à cause de cet homme. Mais pourquoi l'avait elle attaquer? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il releva son bras tenant l'arme. Elle arrêta de réfléchir et courut vers le village en flamme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'homme était derrière lui, le bruit de ses pas était suffisant. Elle continua à courir sans réfléchir sur la direction, tout ce qui lui importait était de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme.

"Arrêtes-toi!"

Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait s'arrêter alors qu'il lui courait après avec un sabre. Et quoi encore! Elle courra, zigzaguant dans les différentes rues. Ses pieds nus souffraient mais elle ignora la douleur. Elle continuait sa course effrénée, l'homme ne cessant de la poursuivre. Elle aperçut un ruelle à sa droite, tourna, y rentra et se rendit compte de sa faute tout de suite. C'était une impasse. Elle se retourna mais l'homme était déjà arrivé. Elle pâlit à sa vue. L'homme devait la dépasser d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Son œil droit était amoché et il était recouvert de cicatrices. Il la reluqua de haut en bas avec son œil valide et sourire se dessina faisant apparaître des dents jaunâtres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'avança et elle recula jusqu'à que son dos rencontre le mur. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien qui pouvait l'aider. Ses yeux était toujours braquée sur la pauvre fille. Il tendit son sabre qui toucha la joue de la jeune fille et marqua un trait rouge. Tout son corps tremblait de peur, cet homme avait sa vie entre ses mains et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mourir, non, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il rapprocha tellement son visage du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration

"Je n'avais pas bien regardé mais tu es pas mal, ma jolie." dit-il en souriant.

Ma jolie, cette pourriture venait de l'appeler ma jolie. Elle le fusilla du regard, énervée. Toutefois, il sourit encore plus, pris ses poignets et les maitint au dessus d'elle contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle essaya de se débattre, envoya des coup de pieds de partout mais il la retenait fermement sur le mur. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle se démena de toute ses forces mais c'était inutile. Il pencha sa tête vers la gauche et toucha avec ses lèvres son cou. Un frisson de dégoût parcouru tout son corps. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas. L'homme glissa sa main libre sous le t-shirt de la jeune et remonta petit à petit sa main.

"Lâches-moi connard. À l'aide! Quelqu'un! Aidez-moi!" elle cria de toute ses forces.

"Personne ne viendra ma jolie" répondit-il en ricanant alors que sa main atteignit son soutien gorge.

Elle cria de plus belle, demanda à l'aide. Il devait aimer avoir de la résistance car plus elle se démenait, plus son sourire s'accentuait. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle sentit son soutien gorge se dégraffait. _Non, s'il vous plaît! Quelq'un! N'importe qui! À l'aide_

BANG

L'homme grimaça de douleur et la lâcha. Il posa sa main sur ses côtes et se retourna furieux qu'on l'ait dérangé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter car une barre en métal heurta violemment son crâne et il s'écrasa par terre. Akina observa le coupable. Un jeune homme se tenait là, la barre en métal dans la main. Elle était sauvée.

"Merci"

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui"

"Viens alors, il faut qu'on s'éloigne."

Il prit son poignet et commença à courir en l'entraînant avec elle. Akina regarda son sauveur tout en continuant à parcourir les rues entourés de flamme. Il portait un haut blanc avec un pantalon bleu et des bottes noires. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était les écritures présente sur son dos. Un signe bleu représentant une mouette, avec en dessous des lettres bleus. Elle connaissait trop bien ce signe pour ne pas le reconnaitre. Il avait l'uniforme des marines dans One Piece. _De One Piece !? _Ce ne pouvait être que l'uniforme de la marine du manga mais c'était beaucoup trop ... Impossible. Ses yeux ne pouvait se détacher de ce dos. _C'est vrai que je rêve d'aller dans le monde de One Piece mais pas comme ça! C'est quand que tu arrives pour me sauver_ _Luffy!_ Mais, rien ne se passa. Ils continuaient à courir pour leur vie. Brusquement, il changea sa course et l'entraîna derrière un mur à moitié écroulé. Il se cachèrent derrière le mur en s'asseyant. Le jeune homme scruta la rue où ils étaient à l'instant. Elle jeta également un coup d'oeil. Trois hommes étaient debout dans la rue et c'était sûrement de la même bande que celui qui l'avait attaqué. S'ils ne s'étaient pas cachés, ils se seraient retrouvés face à face. Elle était éssoufflée et épuisée. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle resta coller a mur, beaucoup trop effrayé pour regarder une seconde fois. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune marine. Elle ne l'avait pas bien observer, trop surpris par son uniforme. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal mais pour Akina, il avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui. C'étaot pareil pour l'homme de tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait définir exactement quoi mais le terme le plus exacte était ... _mangesque. _C'était même le mot parfait. Elle continua son examination de cet être. Il devait être un peu plus grand qu'elle, un corp assez fin mais musclé et un visage plutôt fin. Mais le plus étonnant était ces cheveux. Il avait des cheveux courts qui partaient un peu dans tout les sens et qui se relevait légérement vers le haut à l'extrémité des mèches. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était qu'il étaient bleu. Oui, bleu comme le ciel de tout à l'heure, d'une couleur fascinante et iréelle. Pourtant, ça avait l'air beaucoup trop naturelle pour être une teinture. Elle tendit sa main et toucha ses cheveux. Il se retourna à ce contact, alerté.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. C'est juste que ... " _c'est tellement étrange pour moi._

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il baissa les yeux pour remarquer mes pieds nus, il se saisit de mon pied gauche pour examiner les dégâts. Courir pieds nus dans un village en feu était un bon moyen pour avoir les pieds en sang. Son geste me surpris. Vous prenez souvent le pied d'une jeune fille après l'avoir rencontré depuis cinq minutes, vous? Il déchira un bout de son haut pour entouré mon pied bléssé et il fit de même pour l'autre.

"Merci pour ça et aussi pour tout à l'heure."

"C'est normal, je suis un marine. C'est mon devoir de te protéger contre des pirates."

Ah, oui c'est vrai, elle était dans le monde de One Piece. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette idée. D'un côté c'était évident vu son uniforme et les pirates, et ce côté féerique et "mangaesque" mais d'un autre côté, être dans le monde de One Piece, c'était tellement absurde.

"C'est quoi ton nom en fait? Que je saches au moins le nom de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie."

"Seto"

Il avait l'air assez étonné, peut être que pour les gens de ce monde, le fait que la marine les sauve était devenu tellement banal qu'il n'était jamais remercié. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt du côté des pirates. Avec Luffy comme héros, c'était obligé. En plus, ils y en avaient tellement qui était corrompus. Bien sur, il y en avait d'autre comme Coby et Seto devait être pareil. Toute façon, marine ou pas, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Merci Seto" dit-elle en souriant.

"Je te dis que c'est rien" il rougissait une nouvelle fois, "c'est quoi ton nom à toi?"

"Akina, enchanté"

Cette conversation était illogique dans leur situation mais elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Elle n'était vraiment pas habitué au fait qu'on essaye de la tuer, en tout cas pas à l'endroit où elle habitait.

"C'est bon, ils sont partis. On y va."

Il se relevèrent et se remirent à courir. Mais, ils étaient deux contre toute une bande de pirates. Malgrè leur efforts à se cacher, ils furent vite trouvé. Un groupe de pirates les avaient repéré. Ils se hâtèrent et ils avaient presque réussi à les semer quand un autre groupe de pirates leur barrèrent le passage. Ils étaient bloqués, entourés douzaine de pirate. Akina sentit Seto la plaçait derrière son dos comme pour la protéger et se mettre en position de combat, sa barre métallique devant lui. Les pirates avaient l'air heureux des deux nouvelles proies qui se tenaient devant eux. La terreur empara le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était complétement inutile face à ceux. Seul Seto la protégeait et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Un des hommes brandit son épée, souria et attaqua avec un "Vous allez mourir". Seto parra son coup avec sa barre, puis un autre qu'il arriva à repousser et frappa l'homme dans la tempe, le faisant écrouler par terre.

"Donc qui allez mourir?" questionna-t-il en souriant.

Les autres hommes étaient fou de rage. Il se précipitèrent sur lui avec violence, l'attaquant de toute part. Il avait l'air tellement confiant quand il leur avait répondu toutefois Akina voyait qu'il était désavantagé face à ces hommes. Elle chercha un moyen de l'aider mais elle savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une planche en bois. Un des hommes attaqua Seto de la gauche alors qu'il était déjà entrain de parer trois hommes. La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde, elle s'empara de la planche et la balança dans la tête de l'assaillant.

"Bien joué" Seto la complimenta.

"De rien" lui répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'adrénaline qu'elle avait pu agir. Parce que sa peur, elle n'avait absolument pas diminué. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle avait augmenté. Mais elle n'aurait pas du se réjouir de sitôt car l'homme se releva et lui prit le bras. Elle essaya de se détacher de son emprise mais c'était peine perdu. Il la colla contre lui et passa son autre bras sur son cou. Elle continua de batailler jusqu'à qu'elle sentit le contact froid d'un objet métallique, un couteau.

"Ne bouges pas ou je lui tranche la gorge."

Seto se tourna et arrêta tout ses mouvements.

"C'est bien, maintenant lâches tes armes."

Seto s'exécuta. Akina se sentait tellement impuissante. Elle ne servait à rien mais en plus elle était un fardeau pour Seto. Pourtant elle ne pouvait rien dire, le couteau lui faisait trop peur.

"Relâches la."

Ses yeux regardait le pirate avec détermination.

"On ne va pas la tuer" lui répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. "Le capitaine avait bien demandé qu'on ramène quelques filles sur le bâteau, n'est ce pas"

Ses compères rigolèrent tous à cette remarque en acquiesçant. Akina trembla de plus belle face à ces propos. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire? Seto, hors de lui, se précipita vers l'homme mais les autres l'attrapèrent et le retenèrent sur le sol.

"Seto!"

"Qu'il est con celui-là."

Le pirate qu'il la tenait partit dans un fou rire. Seto le fusilla du regard. L'homme se reprit et ajouta d'une voix froide.

"Tuez-le!"

"Non, arrêtez!"

Akina se débattit, elle sentit le couteau s'enfoncer légèrement dans son cou mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

"Tiens-toi tranquille."

Il la maintenait fermement mais avec difficulté, la jeune fille usant de toute ses forces pour pouvoir se libérer. Un des hommes qui était debout sortis son pistolet et le braqua sur Seto. Akina le vit et mordit le bras de son gardien qui le lâcha sous la douleur. Elle se précipita vers Seto quand...

BANG

Il avait tiré. Akina courut vers Seto et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Seto, réponds moi."

Une tâche de sang s'étalait petit à petit près de son cœur.

"Je t'en supplie, Seto, réponds!"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle continuait à l'appeler désespéré. _C'est de ma faute._ Elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de se lamenter car l'homme de tout à l'heure la pris par les hanches et la posa sur son épaule, comme un sac de patate. Elle continuait à pleurer pendant que les hommes l'emmenait loin de lui. Elle appela une dernière fois mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Seto"

* * *

Et ouai, ça ne se présente pas super bien pour Akina.

Donc comme je vous l'avais dis, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer mais normalement, ça arrivera avec le prochain chapitre. ^^

Comme on est en vacances je vais "essayer" de publier un chapitre par semaine. Je dis bien "essayer" parce qu'on va dire que je suis assez occupé parce qu'on fait un rangement général chez moi. T-T Mais aussi comme j'ai d'autres projets cmanagua manga avec un amie ou mon cosplay pour la Japan Expo! Bon j'arrête de parler de ma et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
